Decision's And Mistake's
by Star Crossed Lover XxX
Summary: DRAYLOR With alot of ROMERY and Julia and Eric. Drake and Taylor are together and preparing for a baby, along with supporting Race Mixing, and fighting the people that want to destroy them. Like the Trags and Red hawks, while helping there friends with there life's and knowing what there next move is and who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really exited. I decided to do a Draylor story because I really love Draylor and feel like they belong together. There is going to also be alot of Romery in this too with Julia and Eric. The plot is Taylor and Drake and how there going to prepare for this baby, while also trying to prove to the world its Ok for race mixing while fighting against the Trags and Red Hawks. It begins with the day after the dance and the next day at school. Ok, lets begin! Please Like and Review!**

**I do not own any of the charactors in this piece.**

Drake's Pov:

I hadn't been able to sleep all night when we got to the sector from the dance. I went to my Pod and tryed to sleep it all off. I had to convince Taylor I wasn't scared and I knew she had believed me. But really- _I had no idea what we were going to do._ All I knew was that I would be right by her side the whole time... In the morning I woke up, took a shower, and got ready for the hell hole they called school. When I waited by the bus for everyone else to come Teri jumped from the inside of the bus and right in front of me. "Teri. What are you doing?!" I mumbled, it was like she didn't care what happened to any of us as long as she was alright. "Nothing!" She argued angrily, as she stumbled off the bus. "Why are you even here so early?" she asked looking at me curiously. "I just really have to get to school today" I said, wanting to change the subject. She smirked "Oh.. Its the baby Mamma!" she laughed. I pushed her against the bus and had my hand to her neck. "Drake.. What are you doing?! Stop. _Stop!" _She gasped for breath as I moved away from her. "WHo the hell told you about that?" I asked. She straightened her shirt and looked at me "It's running around from one Red Hawk to the next. And I have my ways to get reliable information about what they know" I snorted crossing my arms "Let me guess your sleeping with them". She laughed "Specifically one I have my eye on. And I cant believe you were about to choke one of the best friends you've had since we were like... 6". I rolled my eyes "Well, then don't go making _those_ kinds of jokes. And I wasn't going to choke you. I was just... mad for a minitue". Just then I heard someone say my name. "Drake" Said Sophia and Roman as we started to gather on the bus once the guard was there. I sat with Sophia and she smiled "I'm happy for you". I looked at her weirdly "Didn't you have a thing for Taylor?". She looked down and then back up at me "Yes. I did, but I love you both as My really good friends. And she's really happy with you so I'm really happy for her. And you." She said. I smiled and put a hand around Sophia, she leaned on my shoulder and we hugged "Soph. Has any one ever told you your amazing?" She shook her head "Not lately" I laughed "Your amazing. We hugged. Sophia was like my younger sister, out of everyone I knew she gave really good advice. And maybe Roman too because without him I would have never got my girl back. When we arrived off the bus I looked around as the guards walked us in the school, waited 5 minitues and left. I looked for Taylor and felt someone jump on my back. Good thing There wasn't any teachers or Guards in here. I Turned around and saw Taylor smiling at me. I looked around there was only other kid's and who cared if they saw. I leaned down and crashed my lips with Taylor's. I knew she was shocked, but then she immediately reacted too the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

G **Hey agian guy's! I was so happy that you all are enjoying it! I'm really happy with this chapter and I decided on a new thing that after every chapter im going to give a small sneak peek for the next chapter. Ok, I really just want to jump on into the story so... Please review and favorite!**

**I do not own any of the Star Crossed charactor's.**

Taylor's Pov:

I was a little surprised at first. I mean, this was so unlike Drake. But I immediately reacted- sinking into the kiss. One of my hands flew to his face and the other hand wrapped around his neck. I stepped closer and he wrapped his hands around my waist. Are lips moved together in Rhythm. It was Just Me and Drake. Drake and Me. I heard someone clear there throat behind us and we separated. I turned around and saw Emery and Julia. "You guys are lucky it was just us and not a teacher or guard" Emery said. "I know" I mumbled. I looked around. People were looking at me with disgrace- if only they knew about the baby- I stooped my thoughts. No, they would not know, they could not know. I rolled my eyes "There going to see something anyways" I said motioning towards my stomach. Drake laughed "Way to keep the heat off of us for a minitue" he said smiling. He kissed me on the cheek "I have to go, I'll talk to you later" I nodded, he said goodbye to Emery and Julia and when he was gone they both linked there arms with mine as we started walking to are lockers. "So... I take it you guys are back together?!" Julia asked excitedly as she leaned against a locker. I put my finger to my locker and it scanned. "Yeay, you missed everything yesterday at the winter blast. Probably because you were two busy making out with Eric in the Hallway's" I grinned, looking at her as I opened my locker. Julia blushed and Emery laughed. "Yeay. Well, while you guys were getting back your guys.. I was dancing with Grayson." Emery noted. I looked at her "Why? Why weren't you dancing with Roman?!" I asked, feeling angry. I knew how it felt to be kicked to the side by the person you really liked. "I wanted too! I did, but I needed to know what Grayson was doing so I knew he wasn't going to hurt any of the Atrians. And trust me... My mind was on Roman the whole time" Emery admitted. I sighed. Julia smiled smally "You need to talk to Roman" Emery sighed "I know". The bell rang and we went to are first period. We had a substitute since 's departure. I took my seat and Looked around. This was the period I had with all of my friends. Eric and Julia kept exchanging cutsey lovey glances while his friends continuously teased him, Roman and Emery kept giving each other long glares that signaled they still had feelings for each other- obviously, while Grayson stared at them, trying to burn them with his stair, and Sophia going on and on to Roman but he wasn't listening to anything because him and Emery kept gazing at each other. Drake sat down behind me and I spun around in my chair. "Hey" I said smiling. "Hey" he said back, pulling me by my desk closer. We heard someone clear there throat, so Drake spun me back around to face the front of the room fast. "I see i'm going to have to keep my eye on you two for a while. What is this? Stop, people.. This isn't 101 Love class!" He said pointing at emery and Roman next. Julia laughed and they teacher pointed at her "Oh please. You two were just sending lovey eye messages to each other" he said now pointing at Eric. The teacher sat down. "I'm " He said. I felt a small tinge in my stomach, but ignored it. I was probably hungry.

At lunch I grabbed my food and sat next to Drake. I layed my head on his shoulder "I don't feel good!" I whined. He laughed slightly and I looked up at him "You think this is funny?". The lunch room hushed as Gloria walked in. I pulled my head up but Drake put his arm over me protectively. I smiled and looked down, not knowing Gloria was coming to are table. "I need you two in my office" She said. We stood up and followed Gloria. Drake's hand around me the whole time. When we got there we sat down and she didn't even sugar code what she had to say. "Taylor. I know your Pregnant, and I know the baby's your's Drake... I already told your mom, Drake. She's being ex-courted here by the guards" We both froze.

**I really hope you liked this chapter! I know one of the people that commented wanted this and I really wanted to do it. Ok, next chapter is... Drake and His mother talk, and Roman learns something about Taylor's Pregnancy. **


	3. Chapter 3

f**Hello my lovilies! I can't thank you all enough with all the wonderful reviews! Ok, So I really love Soroya (Drake's Mom's) reaction in this chapter - and while it seem's horrible at first- Soroya and Taylor's relationship will progress! Ok, please Review and Favorite.**

**I do not own any of the charactors.**

Drake' s Pov:

I looked down and waited for my mom to come. I wondered who told her. It was no one's business but yet they still told Gloria. I looked at her "Who told you?" I asked her. She looked away "That information is not to be spoken" I scoffed. I looked at Taylor. Her eye's were watery and she kept glancing from her nails to her stomach. "Can we have a minitue?" I asked Gloria. She stared at us, then a look of sympathy passed on her fast but she quickly masked it "Make it quick" she said, standing from her chair and walking out of the room. I looked at Taylor "Are you ok?" She looked up, that's when I saw she was really crying. She nodded "Yeay. I'm just... What do you think your mom is going to say?" I looked at her " I don't know, but I will be with you through whatever happens". Taylor wiped her tears. She leaned in slowly and I mimicked her motions, so we were inches apart. I slwoly kissed her. She kissed back and when we pulled away the door immediatley opened...

Roman's Pov:

At lunch I sat in my usual table with Sophia and Lukas. "Ugh, hey guys" I didn't know if I was like intruding or something. "Hey! Take a seat... we have some business to discus" Lukas said, kicking out a chair with his foot. I sat down and stared at Sophia she looked sort of sad. "Is everything ok?" I asked. Lukas shook his head, "Ok, Sophia told me a Human was pregnant with an Atrian child and My mind was like on a set switch for you and em-" He started but I stopped him Mid-Sentence "You thought that I had gotten Emery Pregnant". Sophia pepped in "No... It was Taylor and Drake." I looked at her, and Lukas looked more then shocked. "What? It's the truth. And were going to all have too face it one way or another" Sophia said, smiling as she got up "I have to go" And with that she left me and Lukas sitting at the table. "Oh..." Lukas said. I nodded "So... What did you find?" He gulped. "It's called a Gravida.. It's Swedish for Pregnant but.. A Atrian mixed with Human baby is highly impossible. It barly happens, but when it does it means... It means That the Atrian has strong capabilities and the Human can react to it fastly. So... the baby... It's going to be full Atrian. And You know the cycle of birth, and since the baby is full Atrian and Taylor's not.. She's going to die"...

Drake's Pov:

"So... My son impregnated a human" My mom said, later as she sat down. Gloria nodded. "Drake... What were you thinking-" My mom stopped and started again "Can I talk to my son alone please?" Gloria nodded again. Taylor kept her head down as I walked out of the room. When we were out of the classroom my mother looked at me "Drake... Drake How could you... How could you do this? Don't you know what this girl will be asking for? Money that we cant give-" I stopped my mom there "Wait.., Now, hold on... Taylor isn't like that". "Yeay because you know her so well" My mom scoffed. "Mom.. I love you. But I also have deep... deep feelings for Taylor". "Do you love her?" My mother asked. "What?" I said, kind of shocked. "Do..You... Love... Her?" My mom asked again. I waited... "Yeay.'. My mom sighed and walked up too me. "Oh... Drake. I let you down. I wasn't there- I will not let you do that with your child too'' I laughed slightly "I won't" My mom hugged me and I hugged her back. When we were finished we went back into the classroom. I sat down and Taylor kept her head down. "I'm allowing my son too be part of this child's life... He says he love's her" My mother said. Taylor's head popped up "Wh.. What?" .I laughed. "Ok...Since we discus that it's time to talk about what we should do. You two are the perfect example at how this program works. Young, teenage love, with a baby on the way. That's why I want you two to admit to the world what you two feel for each other.. to prove that race mixing is ok" Gloria quipped.

**I'm really exited for this series. I feel it going some where. Next Chapter Roman tell's Drake about Taylor, and Taylor must decided weather to do what about Gloria's offer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys, alot of you ask what day's I update and to tell you the truth I update every day. I don't know if I should update on the weekends... we'll see. Ok, lets get into the story! Please Review and Favorite..**

**I do not own any of the charcator's.**

Roman's Pov: I walked around the school for a while looking for Drake, after what Lukas had told me. I was bumping into people and pushing my way through the crowd until I found Drake at his locker. He kept figiting with his lock when I apperaed beside's him. "Hey Roman? What happened you look like you've see a ghost" He said. I couldn't get the word's out fast enough, "Lukas told me some Dna mixed with Atrain and Human coulod prevent your baby to be full Atrian and since Taylor isn't full Atrian she could die!". Drake turned to e slowly. "Wait... Taylor could die if the baby turn's out full Atrian?" Drake asked. I nodded.

Taylor's Pov:

All day I kept a hand on my stomach. There was a baby in there and I felt like I couldn't believe it. I was walking to Lunch when I felt a tough hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly, it was Gloria. "If you still begging me too tell the whole world about this baby then your crazy" I remarked. She laughed "I'm sorry I was so hard on you, I have too act like that in a professional manor". I sighed "I guess it's Ok". "May I show you something?" She asked. I sighed again "Gloria I don't know-" She interrupted me, "It will only be for a second". I crossed my arms, sighed again, and nodded, slowly. She started to walk away and I followed.

Drake's Pov:

I pushed away from Roman and looked around the hallway, the bell had wrong so everyone was scrambling to there classes. I had to find Taylor. I started walking away when I heard Roman "Wait.. I'm going with you. To help you find her.". I turned around too look at Roman "Thanks. But- I have to do this myself. We are going to save her." I said, walking away. I turned the corner and saw some kids talking- but none of them were Taylor. I walked forward and ignored the stares of the kids. I passed by some classrooms and looked in the window's,I didn't see Taylor. Where was she?

Taylor's Pov:

Gloria lead me into a hallway and we stopped at a door. It was painted black with blue leaders on it. I didn't have time to read it before Gloria dragged me in by my hand. I looked around and the lights slowly flickered on. We were in a room and there was another door in there. The room looked like a regular classroom. Suddenly, the other door opened and in ran a little boy. He ran to Gloria calling "Mommy"! He and Gloria hugged and I paused In my spot. "Taylor. Meet my Son" Gloria said. The little boy turned around and that's when I realize. He had Atrian Tattoo's. I gasped in, and grabbed my mouth.

**Next Chapter We discover all about Gloria. And in chapter 6 it's going to be a really good Draylor chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovelies, I'm going to start updating on the weekends and Saturdays. I don't know why but today I'm updating on a Sunday- probably because I didn't update yesterday. Ok, and also, I have amazing new's... I'm going to start updating Longer chapters! Ok, please Review and Favorite!**

**I don't own any of the character's.**

Taylor's Pov:

After practically dragging Gloria out of the room I looked at her curiously "What? How? WHO? When?". "Taylor- I am sure you have a lot of question's and are very curious. But... if you want to know everything I need you to listen very carefully No one can know about this. Do you understand?" Gloria said, interrupting me. I sighed and crossed my arm's thinking, I looked at her and saw her, she was serious. I nodded my head vigorously. "Ok, Well that was my son... and he is part Atrian. His father was Roman's father. And Roman's father told me of a place were all Atrian's can be safe. So, I sent my Son there. But yesterday night, As I was leaving the school... I saw my son. Sitting by the door. He said a man on the boat took him here. That he couldn't protect him." Gloria confessed.

I didn't understand. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked. Gloria smiled sadly "I created this program for my son. So Atrian's could one day be free. And that also counted for part Atrian's too". That's when I suddenly understood "You want be and Drake to go public with are relationship and baby?" I asked. Gloria nodded "Your going to want help. And if Drake has to go back to the Sector every night at a certain time, you won't get help"...

After me and Gloria talked it was the end of the day. I had missed a lot of my classes and so had Drake, but Gloria had said she would handle it. I hadn't felt good all day and know I was beyond sick. I was at the vending machine getting a bottle of water, It wouldn't help my massive craving's but it was better then nothing. I got my water and was about to get out of the empty hallway when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and smiled as Drake ran up to me. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine on his chest."Hey, I've been looking for you" He said. "I was with Gloria" I replied. He nodded "Yeay, I just talked to her... " He noted. We starred at each other. We slowly leaned in and kissed. Are lips attacked each other and I felt a tingly feeling. I pulled away slowly. "I asked Gloria if we could have the day off tomorrow with Roman and Emery. She still thinks there together" Drake added. I smiled again "She's going to be covering for us alot now". He nodded "I know it will be hard... But I'll be right by your side. The whole time". I smiled.. "I love you" I said. He smiled too "I love you too"...

**Ok, next chapter they all go out in public with each other and Roman and Drake meet some Red hawks and get into a fight. Also, I see the story progressing into a heated couple of moments so before we have a chapter like that I will let you guys Know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's! I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't amazing, it's just that my head is some where else right now. Ok, please Review and Favorite!**

**I do not own any of the character's in this piece.**

****Taylor's Pov:

The next day, I woke up early and took my shower.I stood under the hot water and put a hand to my stomach. As far as I can tell I didn't look like I was showing yet. I mean I only found out 2 days ago. I got dressed and put on a aqua blouse and a black mini skirt, I still had to Dress like I had some style. I put on some black slip on shoes with bows on the side. I added a diamind aqua jeweled necklace and matching earing set, and put my hair half up half down styled. Then I moved to my vanity and put some dark blue- more aqua- colored eye liner and pink blush, with a glossy lip gloss. I grabbed my yellow bag for a pop of color and told Emery I was on my way to pick her up.

Drake's Pov:

Me and Ramon got on the bus and sat across from each other. No other Atrian had to go because they weren't in Mix racing relationships. As we started to drive to central square I looked at Roman "Have you talked too Emery?". He looked at me and shook his head "No. I haven't.". I laughed "Do you remember at the Winter Blast you told me to get my girl?Well, I got her. Time for you to get your's". Roman laughed. The guard stared at us from his seat "What's so funny?"."Nothing Sir" I said Sarcastically. Me and Roman laughed quietly.

Taylor's Pov:

When I arrived at Emery's house I honked and she came out of the front was wearing a jean jacket, hot pink shirt, black skinny jeans, and black ankle tie up boats. "You look so pretty!" I smiled as she got in the car. "Thanks" she mumbled. I sighed something was wrong. We started to drive. "What's wrong?" I asked, curious. She leaned her head against the window and sighed "What's not wrong? Me and Roman aren't even together, and were forced to go on a date with you and Drake who can't keep your hand's off each other for 5 minute's!". I rolled my eye's and looked a her as we turned into Central Square's parking area. "Then talk to him" I added, like it was the easiest thing to do. "It's not like I don't still care about him" she confessed. "So talk to him" I repeated. She paused for a moment before continuing "Ok".

**I know it wasn't long but this was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter Is there date and It might get pretty heated up, because Drake and Taylor revisit that bathroom stall.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my Lovelies! A lot of you are loving this story so I have good news. 1: Taylor will not die, 2: Her pregnancy will take a while... that mean's this story get's to go on for a while!, 3: There will be a sequel but for Romery with still some Draylor. Ok, please Review and Favorite! Also- this chapter is rated M!**

**I do not own any of the character's in this story.**

Taylor's Pov:

Me and Emery were walking and passed by the fountain. We saw Drake and Roman waiting over there, so I smiled and ran to Drake. "Drake!" I smiled jumping in his arms and hugging him. Roman and Emery quietly said hello to each other and I rolled my eye's. "For two people who still have feeling's for each other, you two act like you guys hate each other!" I added. Drake healed my hand as we started walking across the street to Central Square's park. "Hey... did Gloria tell you anything else yesterday, other then that she had a half Atrian half Human son?" I asked. Drake looked at me and shook his head. Roman and Emery where behind us talking quietly to each other. "Do you think they will be ok?" I asked. "Yeah... I mean he gave me the advice to talk to you, at the winter blast. So, I think they will be fine" Drake said, he put his arm over me and I snuggled into him.

Drake's Pov:

When she asked me if Gloria and me talked about anything else I kind of froze.I mean, I couldn't tell her that me and Gloria talked about her death. So, I decided to let it go. _Flashback:_

_Me and Gloria sat in her office after what I told her about Taylor. "How did you survive it?" I asked. "I don't know...I guess... The father of my baby didn't mix his Atrian blood with mine. Has Taylor ever been saved by Atrian blood?" Gloria asked. I shook my head "That mean's she reacted faster to the Atrian blood being mixed with her's to create this baby. There is 2 way's we can handle this... 1: Turn her into full Atrian. Or 2:.. We mix Cyprus with dark Cyprus to create- Cypria- A cure for death, right at the last moment._

_Flashback ended._

Roman's Pov:

"Emery... I wanna be with you" I confessed. Emery looked at me smiling "I want to be with you two. No matter what happen's or who try's to change how I feel about you". I smiled and looked around, There was a couple people in the park and Gloria did want us to show that Mix racing was alright. I stepped closer to Emery and she did too. She leaned in and we were kissing. I was back with the girl I cared about and was going to defend my kind and her's.I heard Taylor squeal and me and Emery pulled away to stare at them, Taylor was smiling and Drake had is hand around her shoulder. Emery giggled and I grabbed her hand "Come on' I said, smiling.

Emery's Pov:

I was really happy that me and Roman were back together. We all walked around store's for a while- Taylor making Drake try on funny costume's and me and Roman watching. Taylor came up to me and grabbed me away from Roman. "Come on, I saw this adorable outfit and it is screaming your name!" Taylor announced, pulling me away from Roman and Drake to show me this outfit.

Drake's Pov:

While the girl's went looking for cloth's me and Roman sat down."So... do you know what your gonna do about Taylor?" Roman asked me, I nodded. I was about too tell him when three guy's came up to us. "Um, sorry we don't allow A-L-I-E-N-S in the store" One of them said. I stood up but Roman put his hand out in front of me "Don't- Taylor and Emery are in here. Do you really want them to see this side of you" . I turned to Roman "What side of me?" I asked angrily. "Can you boy's stop your boyfriend little fight and get the hell out of this town!" another one yelled. "Ok, Strike 2" I mumbled. One of them laughed and pushed me. "Ok... Strike 3" Roman said. He punched one of the guy's. "Hell no" I mumbled, knocking a gut out.

Taylor's Pov:

Me and Emery were looking at the outfit's when we saw a bunch of people running to one side of the store. She looked at me "Drake" She mumbled. "Roman" I said back. We ran to the other side of the store to see Drake and Roman fighting with 3 guy's. "Stay here Taylor" Emery noted before running to the front desk and grabbing a bull horn. She blew it and everyone stopped. Drake had a guy in his grasp and was just about to punch him and Roman had just punched a guy. The boy's looked up and moved away from all the people. One person was calling someone and I bet I knew who. I cursed silently to myself. "Come on!" I said through gritted teeth. We all ran out of the store. And Emery pointed to Anna Lee's. We started to run there. I immediately remembered that this was the place me and Drake had had Sex the first time.

Drake's Pov: Roman and Emery went to one of the bathroom's to clean him off and Me and Taylor went to one. She sat me on the counter by the sink and started to clean my eye with cold water, I had gotten punch by one of the guy's."You can't just go fighting people!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm sorry" I said, looking down."NO! You cant do that... But you did.. Where they even Red Hawk's?" Taylor Yelled. I nodded "Yes..We saw they had Tattoo's of a Red Hawk.". Taylor sighed as she put her hand's on my shoulder's. "It was a mistake... It won't happen again" I sighed again and I looked around, there was a small dent in the wall. "You know this is were we-" I started and Taylor nodded "I know". I smiled and kissed her. She climbed onto my waist on the counter and I wrapped my fingers in her hair and pulled her back gently as I kissed down her chest and neck. I pulled off her blouse, under shirt, and bra. She pulled my tank top over my head and we moved to the small chair, her still on my waist. She took of her skirt and my pants and the rest was history.

**I know it wasn't perfect but it was my first Sex scene... and if you guy's thought it was Ok, I guess I can do more sometime's. Next Chapter Someone tell's Taylor about her fate and We get more into Julia's Character.**


End file.
